


Telling The Family

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The Weasleys find out about Scorpius and Jamie





	Telling The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Secret Santa

"Ready?" Scorpius asks when he finds Jamie in his room.

"To go? Sure. To come out to the entire family at our Secret Santa night? Not so sure." He puts his arms around Scorpius and kisses him softly. "Aren't you supposed to like secrets? You're a Slytherin."

"Not sure that's a house requirement. Ambition and cunning, yes. Lying not so much. However, it's funny how the house that lies the most is the one of the brave," he teases.

"I really hate you." He takes a deep breath and then nods. "All right, let's go to Uncle Ron's."

They apparate near the house, which is in the middle of a posh Muggle district and the only reason why Scorpius isn't wearing a robe. He's chosen to wear trousers and a shirt, all magical, and yet so very uncomfortable.

"Stop pulling at your shirt," Jamie says amused.

"I miss my robe," Scorpius mumbles. "I don't see how anyone can feel more comfortable in such restrictive clothes."

Jamie grins. "I must say that I'm learning to appreciate the fact that you're naked under your robes." He looks at Scorpius. "Still, you look bloody good in trousers."

"Why, thank you! You're usually too busy worrying about how good you look to notice."

Jamie laughs. "You really enjoy taking the piss out of me, don't you? And for your information I don't worry, because I look handsome all the time." He knocks on the door and then clasps Scorpius hand.

Hugo opens the door and looks at his cousin, then at their joined hand. He walks back to the living room, letting them trail after him. "Hey, everyone, Jamie is shagging Malfoy."

"Very subtle, isn't he?" Scorpius holds on tighter when Jamie tries to pull his hand away. They walk into a living room filled with Weasleys all staring at them. Albus, the traitor, is smirking, but Scorpius can't hold it against him. Jamie has embarrassed him plenty of times before. "Good evening. Thank you for having me, Minister, Mr. Weasley."

"Stop that," Ron is the first to speak up. "I won't have any of that."

"Do you mean being polite? I know, it's just so horrible for any youngsters to have manners" Ginny gets up and hugs Jamie and then Scorpius. "Come on, you two, have some eggnog and find a seat.."

"You knew!" Ron accuses her

"Ron, stop it. You're all red. You'll have a heart attack," Hermione says with a sigh.

Ginny isn't fazed by her brother and she promised to protect Jamie exactly from this. "Yes, Harry and I knew. We're also fine with it, not that it's our business. He's an adult, and Scorpius is-"

"A Malfoy. Just because Harry didn't let them rot in Azkaban, it doesn't mean your son should date them."

Silence reigns in the room for a few moments and it's Jamie who breaks it first. "You're out of line, Uncle Ron. I love you, but that doesn't give you the right to insult Scorpius or his family. Whatever happened, it was thirty years ago, before Scorpius was even born and if Dad made that decision, then there was a good reason, but this is your house and we'll leave if that's what you want."

"Yes," Ron says just as Hermione says "No." Hermione glares at her husband, before smiling at Jamie. "Of course we want you to stay. Your uncle is being a closed minded idiot. He just needs a few minutes."

It takes a lot more than a few minutes. Ron gives Jamie and Scorpius wide berth, ignoring them completely, at least until they start opening the presents. Jamie hands him the package with the magic carpet they bought in Tarut. "I hope you like it. Scorpius picked it."

Ron is tempted to say that he'll never like anything that a Malfoy would like, but when he opens it, he grins. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jamie chuckles and nodded. "A camel-hair magic carpet. Apparently they are the best and go the fastest. Scorpius knows all of the specs. He's really into it."

"I suppose Malfoy isn't that bad after all."

Hermione shakes her head. "Honestly, Ron, you're such a child."

Ron ignores her and hugs Jamie. "Sorry, Kid."

"I hope you give him a chance, because I really like him, and your opinion means a lot."

Ron sighs. "I'll have to see why you like him so much since you usually have good taste. Now, let's move to the dining room. Food is there."

Scorpius takes Jamie's hand again and smiles at him. "I told you it'd be all right." The Weasleys are too predictable for things to have gone any other way.


End file.
